


Riddle me this; Tom riddle images

by Kgtrip06



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kgtrip06/pseuds/Kgtrip06
Summary: Tom riddle images





	1. “Chamber of secrets”

TW mentions of abuse and violence*

Tom riddle.  
My boyfriend. He's a very mysterious man as most people would say but he's beautiful with dark curly hair that seems to just naturally be perfect dark piercing eyes that you'd think could look straight into your soul and his smart, dark, and mysterious personality is most intriguing of all. As most people would assume Tom always loves control no matter what and sometimes he can go a bit over board on the protecting but I love him and I like to think he loves me  
Although I know he simply cannot love and his behavior proves it in many ways. 

December 14th, 

Today Tom has been off more so than usual. He's barely looked in my direction, I'm worried about him but I don't want to ask him anything. I don't want to seem clingy or be overbearing, I'm going to follow him tonight to the camber though to see if I can figure it out. Hopefully he doesn't catch me we know Tom hates me involved in his business he thinks "I could get hurt" or that "it's to dangerous for a pretty girl like you" stupid am I right? I'll write about how it goes later tonight. 

*near 11:30 later that night* 

I'm following Tom throughout the empty halls of Hogwarts careful not to get caught hide behind walls and things in the occasion so he won't see me. After we get to the girls bathroom I hang back for a minute to let him go in first after he does I follow after barely making it before it closes back up. 

Walking through the passage to get to the camber is quite creepy if I'm being honest especially alone well almost alone anyways.  
I never fully understood why Tom came down here all the time maybe because there so sort of animal he can control. After he opens the door I slip in just after him and hide behind one of the snake statues he's almost to the front of the camber went he stops and turns around. 

"Y/n love, would you like to come out now" Tom says in almost an amused tone.

Shit shit shit this wasn't supposed to happen. 

I step out into his view avoid his eyes at all cost looking at my feet. I hear his footsteps on the concrete as he walks toward me. 

"Look at me." Tom speaks when he gets in front of me. I look up at him trying to avoid his eyes when he grabs my face rather roughly. 

"What have I told you about the damn camber y/n?" he angrily spits at me. I look at his eyes for the first time and all I see is pure rage in them.  
He roughly grips my forearm and drags to the front of the camber and then yells once again

"What the fuck have I told you about the camber y/n!?" 

"Y-you told me n-not-t to c-come in h-here." I tried not to stutter but failed majorly.  
"Precisely. so why the hell did you follow me down here after I told you not too!?" he yells once again. I looked down at my feet once again terrified of how angry he was at the moment. 

"LOOK AT ME DAMNIT!" 

I flinch from how loud he yelled but he doesn't take notice he starts pacing once I look up at him again. Then he suddenly stops and takes out his wand. I take a few steps backwards not knowing what he intends to do "Tom list-" I'm suddenly cut off when he mutters a spell under his breathe and a red light flashes from the end. 

As soon as it hit me I knew exactly what he said crucio. 

I fall to my knees in agony and let out a earth-shattering scream. 

"To-Tom p-p-please." I beg. 

"Shh...." 

I feel like every single bone in my body is being broken at the same time that my organs are being ripped out of me, all while there's a thousand knives carving into my skin. Feeling as if all these things are happening at once.  
Tom looks at me while I writhe in pain. 

"TOM PLEASE!" I scream out begging him to stop.  
That's when he finally does. He drops his wand to the floor and walks over to me and holds me in his arms while I sob out of pain that's still shooting through my body. 

"I'm sorry love, but you know with disobedience comes punishment" he says as he rocks me in his arms I'm clutching onto his shirt for dear life as he picks me up of the ground. I look up at him and he's damn near crying himself. 

I don't speak at all until we get to his dorm and he lays me on his bed. 

"I k-know, I'm so sor- sorry T-tom" I speak in a weak voice while he wipes the tears that are still streaming down my face. He finally lets a single tear fall down his face after I speak, he lays down beside me and cradles me in his arms. 

"I love you." He says. 

"Y-you what?" 

"I said I love you." He looks down at me with the most sincere eyes I've ever seen. 

"I love you too, Tommy"


	2. “Don’t mess with my child”

Evanora riddle. 

The child of Tom and y/n riddle, of course everyone knew that the riddles held high power in the wizard world more than the Malfoy's.   
That being said everyone knew to never mess with their daughter, and no one did until Evanoras 5th year. 

Evanoras pov~ 

Professor umbitch- I mean Umbridge. 

The dumb bitch who struts around Hogwarts like she owns the damn place. Although I must say she pretty much does, she has all these stupid rules and everyone is meant to follow them like we're fucking house animals. 

As I'm walking down the corridors to DADA with my best friends, Pansy, Draco and Blaise laughing at Draco nearly falling over a book a first year dropped. 

"I don't know why the fuck you all find it so damn amusing" he grumbled as we neared the door to our class. We walked in and we all sat down at our tables Draco and Blaise being in front of me and pansy. 

"Good morning students" her annoying voice screeched as she walked into the classroom I rolled my eyes and scoffed under my breath. 

"Is there a problem miss riddle" she spiked as she came to a stop in front of me.

"Excuse me?" 

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow at the slight attitude my statement held "please do tell me what the fuck you're still looking at professor umbitch" I spoke harshly as she continued to stare at me getting on my last nerve I had for the day. 

She let out a little laugh as she spoke "detention miss riddle my office" 

Y/n's pov ~ 

Me and Tom were sitting in his office planning when I heard a popping noise and crying coming from the living room. 

"What was tha-" Toms statement was cut short by the door slamming open revealing our very upset daughter tears streaming down her face. 

"Whats wrong darling?" I asked softly as she ran to me and Tom.

"She- I w-was- I had a d-detention and she l-" she held up her hand frustrated with her stuttering. On her hand was carved "I shall not disrespect my professors" with blood still dripping down her hand. 

"Who did this!?" Tom spoke angrily 

"T-the new d-defense against the d-dark arts professor" she managed to get out through her tears. I took her into my arms for a hug while Tom healed her hand. 

*a few hours later* 

Evanora went back to Hogwarts a few minutes ago, and to the say the least I was pissed. I slammed my hand on toms desk and incoherently spit curse words. 

"Everyone knows not to fuck with my child Tom and- and she fucked with my child!" I yelled   
"I'm going to that bloodily school and I'm gonna have her head on a platter Tom" I said scarily calm. Tom agreed and said he would come with me. 

Toms pov~ 

*the next day* 

I was angry so angry I could barely speak as y/n got ready to go. Y/n my beautiful wife the only reason I haven't went completely rouge yet, although when it comes to our child she scares me a bit. 

We took floo powder to Hogwarts arriving in dumbledoores office. Y/n walked straight out going to find her office. As we walked through the halls hand in hand students cowered and moved out of our path to which I seen y/n smile at. As we arrived at her office y/n didn't bother to knock at all she strutted right in her heels making loud noises as she stomped in. 

"You. Your the bitch he hurt my daughter" she spit with pure venom in laced in her voice at the toad faced woman in all pink that made me cringe. 

" and who might you be?" She said sweetly back as my wife took her wand out and pointed it at the woman's neck 

"Y/n riddle." She visibly tensed at the name riddle which made me happy. 

"And you carved shit into my daughters hand which I don't particularly appreciate." My wife continues intimating the woman greatly 

"I-I don't k-know wha-what your talking about!"She spat out quickly, probably scared of talking for too long. 

"Listen and listen closely I can have your head on a stick in my front yard in a matter of seconds if I want and I can promise you I will if you lay your filthy fucking hand on my child again. Do I make myself perfectly fucking clear?" She spoke terrifyingly calm marking the toad woman tremble. I smirked at how hot y/n looked right now intimidating people threatening there lives. I loved it. I loved her. 

"......mrs.riddle I- am t-terribly sorry" I caught after my wife slammed her heel into the bitches foot causing her to scream. 

"Y/n love, that's enough let's go" I said

Y/n slid her wand back into her coat taking her heel off and wiping the blood on Delores pink jacket then putting back on and walking out after grabbing my hand. 

"Let's go home, darling." Her now soft voice spoke 

"Of course, love"


	3. “Choking hazard”

Tom was feared by most of Hogwarts and for good reason his mysterious and dark personality just gives off extremely dangerous vibes. But there is still those select few who think nothing of it and one of those select few would be a fucking gryfinndork. 

It was a exceptionally normal day so far, me and Tom just got out of potions with slughorn of course being the annoying ass professor he is made us ten minutes late to lunch. 

Me and Tom walked into the great hall together hand in hand, which was slightly odd for Tom considering how he is about PDA. We sat down at the table and I then seen why he was still clutching my hand harshly under the table. 

My ex. Was back. Shit. 

Braxton yaxley was a gryfinndor who in fourth year slipped me love potions for over three months because he was obsessed with me and I was with Tom. Eventually Tom found out what he had been doing and nearly killed him he was transferred to a different school afterwards and didn't come back till now. 

"Tom it's alright" I whispered in his ear whilst he stared at Braxton with burning rage in his eyes. I wasnt worried about Braxton of course but Tom would kill him if he had the chance. 

Braxton looked up at the same time as me and our ours met. Without breaking eye contact he leaned over to the boy next to him and whispered rather loudly "I fucked her in fourth year" my eyes went wide with surprise and Tom stood up leaned across the table and grabbed him by the collar. 

"Say that again yaxley I. Fucking. Dare you" Tom spat his words laced heavily with hate and anger. Braxton just smirked and said "I fucked you're girl in fourth year. And hell, I'd give her another round of sucking my dick she's great at it" 

Next things that was heard was toms fist colliding with his face and bones cracking. Most likely his nose which he deserved, before Tom could do anymore I grabbed his arm and pulled him behind me. He proceeded to wrap his arm around my waist and I looked over at Braxton with a sinister smile plastered on my face. 

"Listen darling, I would love to suck your dick-" I was cut off but Tom turning me around and staring deeply into my eyes with pure anger. " let me finish before you yell, love." I said as he opened his mouth to yell. 

I turned back around to Braxton and finished "but small objects are a choking hazard." His faces dropped as I said this Tom buried his head in my neck to hide his smirk while everyone at the slytherin table laughed . 

"You'll pay for that you stupid-" before he could finish he hit the wall behind him with a thud I looked back at Tom who had his wand out and laughed. 

"Really Tom?" 

"What?-" he said innocently " he was about to insult my girl." 

Boy do I love him. 

And Merlin I was so fucked because of it.


	4. “It’s called love”

Y/n was walking through the hallways of Hogwarts her 6th year after curfew of course she always did this even to her favorite prefects objections; it helped her think and right now that's what she needed to do. Tom riddle was a very complex person and she hated it but loved it at the same time, mostly loved. It didn't matter how many times he yelled, cursed at her, tortured her;   
She still ran back and he adored it but he of course didn't know that this was love at the time. So when the girl was shoved up against the wall she was scared and very confused to say the least. 

Toms hand was snaked around her throat tightly, he smirked as she squirmed and clawed at his hand trying to get a full breath in, despite that though Toms hand never let up he held her without speaking for a few second then spoke in a harsh voice "what did you do to me y/n?" He loosened his grip on her throat so she could talk.

"W-what do yo-you mean T-Tom?" She spoke in a strangled voice because of his still tight grip on her throat. 

"I mean this fucking warm feeling I get everytime someone mentions your name, everytime I see you smile he'll hear your voice even. I see you everyday and each time the feeling just gets warmer and warmer and I hate it. It makes me think twice before doing bad things, it makes me soft y/n. So tell me what the hell you did to make me feel these things!" His voice raised slightly at the end of his rant showing his anger just a little more than he intended. Despite the pressure on her throat she managed to get a breathy laugh out. 

"I didn't do anything Tom. That feeling is called love" she spoke softly. He finally loosened his grip fully but kept his hand resting on the base of her throat.   
"You stupid, stupid girl. I can't feel love" 

"Well I'd say it's quite clear you can feel something considering you seem to be very fond of me" she laughed gaining some confidence. 

Tom looked bewildered and slightly scared at the realization, he stood there for a moment just looking into her eyes when finally his lips slammed into her roughly. The kiss was anything but gentle, it was rough and full of passion making up for months of doubting his feelings and saying he couldn't feel them. He shoved her deeper into the wall if that was even possible, he tightened his grip on her throat again causing her to gasp which he then took the opportunity to shove his tongue into her mouth exploring every part until they had to pull apart for air. 

"Damn Tommy seems as though I was right." She spoke after catching her breath. Her hand made its way to the wrist of his hand that still had a death grip on her throat. 

"yes I suppose you were, but just know your mine now there's not going back and, I don't like to share." He whispered into her ear, he then let go of her throat backed away from her and stood in front of her for a minute admiring her for a moment

"Goodnight, love" he said then walked always down the corridor.


	5. “Chose me, please”

It's been a very long day of constant arguing between Tom, Abraxas and y/n. Everyone in Hogwarts has been listening to the constant yelling between the three today, all because of a love triangle with the three of them. No one blamed them though they were all sick of it, the constant sharing and switching and playing with each other's feelings, and it hurt above all. It was all coming to end today though. y/n decided she was going to finally choose.

"Abraxas, please just let me be for awhile." Y/n begged Abraxas who was currently following her around like a lost puppy. 

"But y/n I wanna talk to you I know you're deciding today!" He pried. 

Y/n stopped walking and turned around "fine you wanna talk? Let's talk. Come." She beckoned him with her hand up the stairs to the girls dormitories where her prefect dorm was so they would have privacy.

When they got to her dorm he sat on her bed while she sat at her desk in the corner. Abraxas looked around her room in astonishment at how messy it was because of her bursts of anger throughout the day. 

"Wow we've severely pissed you off today, haven't we love?" He asked amusement dancing in his eyes

"What do you want abraxas?" 

"Well I wanted to speak to you about-" he was cut off by knocking at her door. She could tell by the many times she's heard it in the middle of the night it was Toms. She stood up to open the door but before she could Tom walked in but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw abraxas on her bed. 

"Oh. I'll-uh come back later." Tom said sadly as he walked out rather quickly, y/n chased after him ignoring the calls of abraxas behind her. 

She quickly followed Tom to the abandoned girls bathroom and immediately knew where he was going. She followed him in and down the path to the chamber of secrets where he spent most of his time planning. 

"Tom." she said softly. He turned around his eyes glistening with tears. Her eyes widened at this because Tom never cried ever in fact he was numb to most emotions like this. 

"What do you want y/n! I thought you'd be too busy with malfoy to talk to me." He whispered the last part but she still heard him.

"Tom-"

"Y/n, I love you okay? And I know I'm not supposed to feel love but I do okay? I feel all fuzzy when I hear your name or when I see your smile my heart skips a beat and I know you most likely want him but I beg you choose me Please I need you more than I need power more than I need to kill more than anything. Please please please choose me. I couldn't live without you."   
Tom burst out all at once after he cut her off. 

"Tommy, darling. I wasn't going to choose him, and I don't want you to give up your power or need to kill. I want to be by your side through it all. I wanna rule the world with you." She spoke with love very evident in her eyes and Tom could see that. 

"You want to rule the world with me?" He spoke now amused with her confession. She blushed at this now taking in what she said but fully meaning every word she spoke. 

"Yes, yes I do. Very badly" she smiled wickedly at him. With bloodlust in her eyes. After hearing her admit this Tom smirked and grabbed her hand and spoke.

"Then let's burn it to the fucking ground."


	6. “Ghost of you”

TW: suicide, death and alcohol abuse  
Song lyrics are also in italics Before each time.

_Here I am waking up._

3:00 p.m.

Two weeks after the incident.

Shit. My head hurts like a bitch.  
_Maybe because you drunk a shit ton last night dumbass._  
Yes of course I did.  
Why did I have to wake up?  
I saw her we talked, she told me it wasn't my fault.  
But it was my fault.

_If I could dream long enough, you'd tell me I'd be just fine._  
_I'll be just fine._

2:48 a.m.

Two days later.

I can't sleep.  
Fuck, I need her.  
Why did I have to be so stupid?  
I need help.  
No.  
I don't need help I'll be fine.  
Just a stupid girl.  
Right?  
No, of course she's not.  
I love her.

_So I drown it out like I always do._

4:36 a.m

Two hours later.

I feel sick.  
I think I'm gonna pass out.  
God why did I drink so much.  
_So you could sleep._  
_To be with her._  
Right that's why.  
She hates me.  
It's my fault she's gone.  
I was stupid.  
I put my power before her.  
_Stupid_.

_And I chase it down._  
_With a shot of truth._

5:55 a.m.

A little over an hour later.

Fuck it's my fault.  
I did this.  
I can't feel bad it's my fault.  
_God damn you're a mess._  
_You shouldn't be._  
_You're right it's your fault you stupid fuck._  
_You can't feel sad or mad._  
_It was you._  
Yes, I deserve this pain all of it.  
I don't deserve to sleep.  
I see her when I sleep.  
_You don't deserve too see her._

_Cleaning up today._  
_Found that old zepplin shirt_  
_You wore when you ran away._

12:00 p.m.

Three days later.

I'm so tired.  
_You don't deserve to be tired._  
I haven't slept in three days.  
I don't deserve it.  
_Pick up those damn bottles everywhere._  
Shit.  
Her shirt.  
Not again.  
I can't feel sad.  
_You don't deserve it._  
No no no.

_We're too young, too dumb_  
_to know things like love._

6:17 p.m.

A few hours later.

Crying.  
I never cry.  
_You're weak._  
_You don't deserve to cry._  
_She's the one who suffered._  
_So why are you crying?_  
I lost her.  
My love, my life, the breath I breathe.  
How could I let this happen?  
I swore I would protect her.  
_You promised her you would._  
_And you fucking failed._  
_Pathetic._  
_Useless._  
_Disappointment._  
_Unlovable._  
_Piece of shit._  
_That's all you are._  
_The all powerful Tom riddle._  
_And yet you couldn't even protect your love._  
_You disgust me._  
I shouldn't have been able to love.  
She broke that.  
Her.

_So I drown it out_.

7:20 p.m.

1 hour later.

I'm drunk again.  
_Don't look in the mirror._  
_You'll disgust yourself._  
Mercy I look awful.  
Yeah you're shitface drunk.

_Dancing through our house._

7:50 p.m.

30 minutes later.

Her song for us.  
It was beautiful.  
_And you decide to dance to it?_  
_Like you used to do with her._  
_Wow._  
Shut up.  
She would love this.

_With the ghost of you._  
_And I chase it down._  
_With a shot of truth._

7:59 p.m.

9 minutes later.

I can't do this.  
I need her.  
I want her.  
I can't handle this.  
Fuck the power.  
All I want is her.  
_You think you deserve her._  
_You deserve to die._  
_And rot in hell._  
_She suffered and you can't handle it?_

_That my feet don't dance_  
_Like they did with you._

8:05 p.m.

6 minutes later.

_And he finally dug a blade deep into his wrist._  
_It took so much yelling._  
_And bashing._  
_But finally he'll suffer._  
_Like she did._  
_He deserves it._  
_This is all he deserves._  
_Death by his own hand._  
_Just like her._  
_She killed herself._  
_To save him._  
_She jumped in front of him._  
_And now he falls to the floor._  
_In a puddle of his own blood._  
_Finally._  
_Dead._


	7. “Ghost of you pt. 2”

_And now he falls to the floor. In a puddle of his own blood. Finally. Dead_. ———- I sucked in a breath. _Fuck, I'm still alive_. "Hello Tom." Said that sweet voice I loved. I looked up and sure enough it was her. "Y/n?" I questioned. "Yes Tommy, it's me" she smiled. "Bu-but how I-I was- I thought I was going to hell." I said with tears in my eyes. "I thought I would never see you again." And they fell, they rolled down my cheeks. "Oh tom, no love you could never." She said softly as she wiped my tears. "H-he said I didn't deserve you." "Who did tom?" "Myself- the voice inside my head it was me this time." I spoke back to her. "My love, it wasn't your fault. I stepped in front of you because you were supposed to do great things with your power." She said. "You were going to rule with me." "Now we will Tommy." she said evilly. "What do you mean?" "Look around Tom." I looked around the room we were in at the top of a set of small steps were two thrones both black with the arms looking as if they were vines that continued up to the top to make a crown looking design almost as it were a crown but no quite, they were both studded with black diamonds all over both of them and very comfortable looking cushions placed on the back were you'd lean back and were you'd sit down on the bottom, the one on the right was slightly smaller than the left one but just as beautiful. There were statues lining the walls on both sides. Snake statues with emeralds as eyes. It looked like the chamber of secrets where they spent most of their time planning at Hogwarts, except it was a throne room made for royals in their castles. "What is this?" Tom asked. "It's our castle Tommy" "Our castle?" "Yea darling, we rule the wizarding world just like we planned." And indeed they did. They ruled the wizards of the afterlife forever as they planned.


	8. “Murderers”

**_*T.W. Mentions of death (Flashback) "Listen darling, we'll be fine" Tom says to me in a soft tone, but I know what's truly hiding behind that soft voice he's putting on. Pure madness. I smile evilly at him "I know we will, we always are after all we are the most wanted wizards in London" yes, that's us. Y/n y/l/n and Tom riddle. Robbing places, killing people, and a shit ton more. Today we're robbing gringotts bank. Are we insane probably; but here we are in front of gringotts with our men, death eaters ready to blow it up. *BOOM* Here we go...... *10 mins later* "TOM COME ON" I yell but I'm too late.The ministry already has him. I kept running because he told me if shit went sideways today to go on without him. I was almost to the entrance when suddenly rope wrapped around my ankles and I fell. I felt arms grab me and pull me up. It was over we were caught......_ **(Present time) I sit in the corner in my cell in azkaban thinking of the day we got caught. It's been 11 months now and we're still stuck in here. I know Tom is too because our cells are next to eachother we have at least 10 dementors on us at all times, it's pure torture. I hear Tom growl on the other side of the half broken down brick wall. "We need to get out of here" he says, sounding a little more crazy than last time we spoke. "I know Tommy, and we will just-" my sentence was cut short but a loud noise I jumped up to my feet and through the bars of my cell to see what the noise was when someone appeared in front of my cell door. Bellatrix lestrange. My best friend other than Tom of course. She unlocks mine and Toms cells and then we apparit away. *a few weeks later* "Avada kedavra" the person body drops to the ground blood everywhere because of previous torture. I slide my wand back in the waistband of my leggings and walk out of the basement of mine and Tom's house. "Y/n darling, we have a missionnnnn" he drags out the last word of his sentence in excitement. I run to him happiness bubbling in my stomach with the thoughts of the fear we'll strike upon everyone in London muggles included. I jump into his arms and he wraps his arms around my waist and spins me around. "I haven't seen you all day, beautiful" he whispers in my ear, sending chills down my spine. "Where at?" I question about the 'mission' as he now calls them. "The ugly ugly muggle world" he answers in pure happiness while looking down at me smiling. I can see the craziness in his eyes but you probably could in mine as well. He suddenly pulls away from me and backs up a couple steps. "I have a surprise for you...." - My eyes are wide with excitement as he sets it my hand, it's cold and heavy and loaded. A gun. "Tom- are you serious?" I question making sure he's not playing with me. I've always wanted to use a gun on our missions but Tom always told me there was no point because we had wands, but he was actually give me one and using one himself. "Of course not baby, let's have some real fun tonight" - _**10:45 p.m. October 30th, 2021. Tonight on London's nightly news two people one male on female killed over 38 people in what we believe to be an attempted robbery 18 of those people were police that responded to gun shots at Bank of England when the police arrive everyone at the bank was dead and a few people with doll masks were running out of the back with multiple bags of money before the cops could get to them a bomb went off killing all of them. The killers were identified by surveillance footage from a few streets over where they proudly showed the faces off. London's new found killers were never caught though.** _"We did it Tommy!" I yelled with excitement as I rolled in the money we stole. "Yes we did, love" he said picking me up bridal style and kissing me. "Now everyone will fear us, not just the wizard world but muggles too" we both laughed like maniacs at his statement And this was the beginning of the worst and most brutal crime streak London's ever seen. _________________________________________ This was heavily based off of Harley Quinn and the joker because I have a new found obsession with the joker so uh yeah 🤠


	9. “Don’t leave me part. 1”

Everywhere hurts. Damnit I’m in so much pain. Everytime I take a breath it feels like someone’s stabbing me, I can definitely feel some broken ribs. I look down at a small puddle of blood coming from my stomach. Shit. I try and put pressure and the wound but I can feel the blood running through my fingers.   
My heads starts to spin until I finally blackout. 

*8 hours earlier* 

“Tom, listen , we can’t pull this off one of us is going to end up dead!” Y/n yelled at Tom who’s pacing around his dorm trying to ignore her. She can tell he’s angry but she didn’t care he was pushing it too far. 

“No we’re not we’ve done things like this before.” He stops pacing and looks at her for the first time since the argument started. 

“That was different and you know it Tom.” She spoke sternly but calmer than last time she spoke. “Tom, please I really don’t think we can pull this off.” 

“Y/n you’re either with me or against me-“ he stepped closer to her until their lips were almost touching “and I promise you; you do not want to be against me”

*3 hours later* 

Y/n sat in her room thinking about what was about to happen in a few hours. Making her one of his horcruxes, they’ve never done something so serious, sure they both have a horcrux each already but using each other as one was just crazy. 

“Y/n darling” Tom said as he walked through the door without knocking. “I thought about what you said earlier and I realize i was a little harsh and I well….I-I’m sorry” 

“You’re what?” She asked with shock evident in her voice. 

“Please don’t make me say it again, love” she smiled at him and crashed their lips together for a short kiss but that kiss was everything to them. “I take it as you forgive me” 

“I suppose I do” 

*5 hours later* 

Current time~ 

Tom woke up his vision hazy as he looked around the camber, his head was pounding and he couldn’t find y/n. He slowly stood up and that’s when he finally saw her lying in a pool of her own blood her body limp. He ran over to her slightly panicking terrified the only thing he cared about would be gone. 

“Y/n…. Y/N!” He tried shaking her awake but she still didn’t move. 

“Please wake up…. listen you were right okay?-“ he spoke shakily as tears rolled down his cheeks “ please I love you, you can’t leave me….. you can’t!” 

He picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the chamber moving as fast as he could without hurting her more to the medical wing. Once he finally got there madam pomfrey took her without questions. 

It had been a few hours since Tom had gotten y/n to the hospital wing when madam pomfrey came out.   
“She’ll be alright Tom, she lost a lot of blood but she’ll be alright.”


	10. “Don’t leave me part. 2”

"she'll be alright tom...shes lost a lot of blood, but she'll be alright" 

.

*3 weeks later*

y/n still hasn't woken up its been three weeks, she should be awake. Its all my fault, i should have just listened to her she was right, she always is. 

'i'm so sorry, love. you didn't deserve this at all, i love you, always" 

Tom started to walk away defeated for the first time since his years at the orphanage until he heard a very faint, soft voice say "i love you, too tom. forever" tom spun around to see y/n look at him. she attempted to get up to give him a hug but was in to much pain to move anything other than her head. 

"lay still, darling" tom spoke once he got back to her. he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on her head and apologized once again. 

"Tom, you don't have to apologize to me. i understand why you did it, i want the power to and having each other as the horocruxes make sense." y/n spoke gently.

"i love you, y/n" 

"and i love you" 

*55 years later*

"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD" tom or as hes now better known as Lord Voldemort yelled to the crowd with his queen right beside of him cackling along with him and the rest of the deatheaters. 

"We did it tommy" y/n said to tom. 

"yes we di-" tom started but didnt get to finish when harry potter jumped out of hagrids arms and went for his wand but y/n was quicker and summoned it to her. 

"I WILL NOT LOSE TO A 17 YEAR OLD" she yelled. she bent down and reached in her boot and pulled out her dagger. she threw it at harry aiming perfectly and hitting him right in the eye. harry dropped to the ground. dead. 

"YES, WE DID IT" her and tom both screamed at the same time along with an uproar of deatheaters behind them that ran out in to the crowd in front of them free to do whatever they wanted>

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

anyways, that was slightly violent i apologize but heres part 2 i know this was bad but i guess thats what happens when i try to write with no real idea in mind 😂. but on a diffrent note im coming out a lesbian on here because no one knows me so yeah. i love all of you thank you for reading ❤️


	11. “I’ll love you forever” (sample write)

Trigger warning: suicide and mentions of death   
also really sad shit y'all I think I need therapy again 🤠

And it was in that moment of brokenness, she knew she could never love anyone, not after him. She had become accustomed to his presence, addicted even. 

But now he lay in a pool of his own blood, dead on the floor and she, kneeling beside him completely and absolutely mangled, fully broken, knife in hand. 

in those final moments of her life, with her last breaths she spoke four final words. 

"I'll love you forever" 

At last the knife penetrates her skin, warm liquid running through her fingers, and with a smile she falls to the ground, forever with her lover. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

This is just a sample writing thing idrk what to do with it so here ya go. ✨   
I love all of you ❤️  
Have a great day my beautiful readers


End file.
